The objective of the core technology development activity is to provide the necessary chips, chip packaging, and instrumentation in order to support the investigations described in each of the program projects and the User Center. This development effort is specifically directed at strategies for use of DNA chips in high throughput genome projects including SBH and mapping. The specific aim is to develop microtiter- based versions of our chip format and reader instrumentation for use in automated liquid handling instruments.